


Day 22: Séance / Ghost Hunting

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Lucifer handles break-ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: When his phone rings at 4 in the morning, Lucifer fumbles for it right away, but it’s not the detetctive. It’s an agent from the alarm company, telling him there’s been a possible break-in downstairs, and asking if he wants them to call the authorities.
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Day 22: Séance / Ghost Hunting

On an unsuspecting Wednesday — Lucifer actually went to bed early and alone, after working a case with the detective for nearly thirty hours straight — his phone rings at 4 in the morning. Thinking he knows who’s calling, he fumbles for it right away, but it’s not Chloe, it’s an agent from the alarm company, telling him there’s been a possible break-in downstairs, and asking if he wants them to call the authorities. 

“No,” he says shortly. “I’ll handle it.”

He hangs up while the agent is still talking, and gets out of bed. It takes him a moment to pull on his clothes and shoes from earlier. He doesn’t look dapper, but unexpected guests don’t get him at his best. 

Not that he actually thinks anyone is in Lux. The last three times this happened, it turned out that the bartender had made a mistake with the code on the way out, and it tripped the silent alarm only a few minutes after he’d left. 

The elevator opens, as he expected, to reveal an empty scene. The alarm console is blinking, but when Lucifer walks over to enter the override code, he notices that the front door is slightly ajar. The lock, it seems, has been jimmied open with something like a crow bar. Crude but effective. 

“Naughty, naughty,” he murmurs. He finishes punching in the code, then descends from the mezzanine to investigate. 

The thief has left no trace — nothing is missing from the bar, as far as he can tell, and the safe in the back is untouched. He’s beginning to think that someone opened the door, then lost their nerve and left, when he hears something. 

A laugh. 

It’s muffled, but he can tell where it’s coming from. He heads straight to the wine cellar door and notices that the lights are already on. He scowls, rolls up his sleeves as he climbs down the stairs, prepared to remind whoever is down here that you don’t steal from the Devil, but when he reaches the cement floor, he again finds nothing out of place. None of the bottles are missing; none of them even appear to have been touched. 

He eyes the corners of the small space suspiciously, wondering. Azrael always did like her pranks — though they were usually directed at Amenadiel and not him. Could it be that another one of his siblings, bored to tears by the so-called perfection of the Silver City, had come to LA for a bit of fun? It is possible... but, then again, an angel wouldn’t have had to use a crow bar on the door upstairs. 

Then there’s a scuffle, a soft thump. He turns his head towards the entrance to the tunnels and huffs a laugh at the thief’s gall. Chances are, he was working on the safe when he heard Lucifer enter the bar and came down here to hide. Shaking his head, Lucifer extinguishes the light and gives his eyes a moment to adjust before he opens the door to the Prohibition-era tunnels that twist and turn under Lux. 

Two voices, hushed and urgent, reach his ears as he makes his way down the narrow, uneven stairs. 

“Dude, I swear to God, that light just went out,” one says.

“We turned it out before we left,” says the other.

“No, we didn’t!” the first voice protests. It cracks and wavers, and Lucifer realizes that his would-be thieves are young. Little more than children, probably.

“You’re imagining things,” the second boy tells the first. “Now come on, let’s find a good spot to do some EVP.”

Lucifer doesn’t know what EVP is, but their flashlights and shuffling footsteps — sneakers, no doubt — recede deeper into the tunnel. Lucifer follows as quietly as he can, but his shoe scrapes on a patch of gravel, and the boys ahead of him rustle and shush each other. 

“Did you hear that?” the first boy asks. “It was a footstep!”

“It was not,” the second boy answers. “Thomas, you didn’t—”

“I did! I swear to God!” the first boy, Thomas, repeats, and Lucifer really wishes he wouldn’t. “I heard somebody walking behind us.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” says the second boy stubbornly. 

“I did,” says a third voice, very quietly. 

“See?” says Thomas. “Rick heard it! Do you think we caught it on audio?”

“Probably,” says Rick.

“Okay, okay,” says the second voice, resigned. “Come on, I think I see a room up ahead. Let’s just do the stupid séance and get the fuck outta here, all right? We’re gonna get caught.”

“Calm down, Jordan,” Thomas answers, as they start to walk again. “Everybody says the guy who owns this place is crazy lax about security. We’ll be fine.”

“Crazy in general, more like,” Rick mutters. 

“I heard he’s a Devil worshipper,” Thomas goes on. “Does like, sex magic and rituals and stuff. Betcha there’s a demon down here.”

Lucifer manages not to burst out laughing, but it’s a near miss. 

“Those are just stories,” says Jordan dismissively as they enter the room. “You got the candles?” 

“Yeah,” Thomas answers, and Lucifer gets an idea that can only be described as devious.

They came here looking for a scare, he thinks, why not give them one?

He moves while they’re shuffling around, doubling back a bit. The room they’ve settled in has two entrances, and Lucifer decides to use the north door, so he can flush them back towards Lux. These tunnels are hardly the Paris catacombs, but still. Losing three children down here would probably lead to a lot of paperwork. 

He lurks just out of sight, listening to one of them flick the lighter. The wax hisses slightly as the wick catches. They extinguish their flashlights as a warm glow fills the room. Lucifer waits until the two more talkative boys start arguing about how best to communicate with the dead. (Ha.) The third, meanwhile, is exploring the room with his camcorder. Back in the 1920s, this place would have been full of moonshine, but today there’s just dust and cobwebs.

When the boy is just starting to turn away, Lucifer passes in front of the door, silent and quick.

“Whoa,” says Rick, spinning back. “Hey, guys, did you—”

Lucifer moves again, fast enough that he would be a blur to human eyes and technology. Rick takes a step closer to the open doorway. Lucifer, careful to remain out of sight, takes a couple of noisy steps back as Rick edges his camera out into the tunnel.

“Hello?” Rick calls uncertainly. He keeps his camera pointed towards Lucifer, but turns his head back to where his friends are sitting on the floor with the candles between them. “Guys? I think there’s—”

Lucifer pivots his shoe against the cement. Rick’s wide, unseeing eyes snap back at the sound.

“Guys!” Rick all-but shouts. 

“What?” Jordan answers finally. 

“There’s something in the hall,” Rick tells him.

With a clatter, the other boys hurry to the entrance. To Lucifer’s delight, they don’t think to grab their flashlights. Hidden in the pitch black, Lucifer grins and illuminates his eyes just long enough for them to notice. 

The chaos that ensues is the funniest thing he’s seen in at least three centuries. The boys scream and run, just as he planned, through the room and toward the cellar stairs. Thomas turns back for the candles, though. He quickly blows them out but leaves them where they are when he hears Lucifer laughing at him in the darkness.

They’re long gone by the time Lucifer gets back upstairs, candles in hand, still chuckling. He gets himself a drink — might as well, he figures — then pulls out his phone to call Maze. She’ll get a kick out of this. 


End file.
